


100 Words About...

by Calliope (Frostbite122)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, New York, New York City, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbite122/pseuds/Calliope
Summary: Skyscrapers that make up that famous NYC skyline seen at a distance.





	100 Words About...

Skyscrapers that make up that famous NYC skyline seen at a distance.

A city that seems larger than life feels small

When viewed atop the pedestal where

Lady Liberty stands vigil

Her torch gleaming even now.

The stairs have a seemingly endless climb,

Huff, puff, “Am I almost there?”

Knees aching, out of breath,

“Finally, no more stairs.”

Looking out over New York Harbor,

The city is surrounded by clouds.

The cacophony of noise we have known the past few days

Is no longer heard.

The world seems quiet

At the feet of Lady Liberty.


End file.
